The Rowdyruff Ninja's
by Ehsswimchick
Summary: this is a story of what it would be like if the Rowdyruff boy's meat Team 7 I know it would never happen and that it is a odd combo but I think it's cute
1. RRB meets Team 7

Rowdyruff Ninja's?

Chapter 1~ RRB meets Team 7

Hello you don't know me my name is Alice I am the Angel of destiny whenever I see soles in trouble I try to change things to make it better for them I know it's not following the rules but some rules must be broken to do what's right. Now you know the Rowdyruff boy's the villains of Townsville well they are now 17 and are still doing crime but even thow they don't know it they have big hearts inside just waiting to be unlocked by the tiniest hands….

"HA! You still haven't gotten me yet" Brick said with a victory sounding voice "we will see about that!!" she yelled at him and they were fighting like hell "GET BACK HERE!" Buttercup screamed "NOT ON YOUR LIFE GIRLY!" Butch replied also fighting and Bubbles/Boomer were fighting as well. It was a normal day for them but little do they know things will change for them BIG time….

The girls won the fight and put the RRB in jail "dame thows powerpuff's!!" Brick said "they are so annoying" Boomer replied "I wish they would just disappear" said Butch "now now boys you need to calm down" "WHO SAID THAT?!" RRB said standing back to back. "It's ok I will not harm you" "who are you show yourself!!" they yield "I will in time but for now I wont to ask a favor of you 3" "and what would that be?" said Boomer. "there are 3 Little kids 2 boys and 1 girl they need someone to look after them to make sure what happened to them wont happen and I looked into your harts and I think you 3 would be the prefect fit" the RRB laughed at my request "why would we do anything for anyone apishly 3 little brats!". "How about we make a deal about this" "how about no deal" said RRB "then I guess you wont to stay in jail then" "WAIT! You can get us out?" they asked "yes" RRB looked at each other and nodded "okay what's the deal?" they asked "I'll send you to the kids Village were you will meet them and get to know them so you can decide if you wont to take my offer or not and in return for agreeing to do so I will free you from jail" "hhmm…how long will we stay their" Brick asked "5 moths" "I guess that's ok what do you guys think?" Brick asked his brother's "sure whatever" they replied "we will do it" they said "alright then…*uses her Angel powers and the next thing they know they are in Japan in the Leaf Village*"

"WOW! Ware are we?!" they shouted in shock their in a old Village "this is the Leaf Village ware you will meet….Team 7…as 6 year olds…." "Who in the hell is Team 7?!"asked RRB " you will find out in time"*disappears* with that said the boys wondered around town not knowing that Team 7 would change their lives forever…

"lets split up to find those kids" Brick suggested "okay" his brother's replied and they spilt up to find the kids I was talking about. At that time a boy named Naruto was sitting on a swing alone…. As Boomer was walking along he saw Naruto the 6 year old boy and wondered why he was alone "poor kid" he said and was surprised himself he said that but shrugged it off and sat next to him "hey you ok?" he asked "I guess" replied the sad little boy "lire what's wrong?" the boy looked up at him wondering why he would ask that wondering why he was even talking to him "everyone hates me" he finely said. Boomer was shocked why would everyone hate a lil boy? What did he do wrong? "Why?" he asked "are you evil or something?"*like I am…* he thought "idk why…they just do". "Well im sure you're a nice boy" said Boomer "rely?" asked Naruto "yeah I-" before he could finish Naruto hugged him tight with a smile In shock Boomer hugged back tight thinking "what's this feeling….I fell happy…..

At that time Brick was walking to a playground and saw a little girl with pink hair named Sakura being teased by the other kids cuz of her forehead. Brick was a little mad about this and had no idea why and when he relised it he was in shock and thought "why am I mad for? Idk this girl" as she ran off crying he followed her and saw a girl named Ino talk to Sakura then leave with a smile to get something for her. After she left Brick walked up to her "you ok?" he asked "*crying*no.."replied the girl. Brick then rubbed her back a little "it's ok don't listen to them they are just jellos that you're a prity girl and that they are ugly". She giggled at that comment and he smiled "so you fell be-" he was interrupted by a hug from the little girl Brick was in shock but he hugged back "what is this feeling.." he thought.

At that time a boy named Sasuke was training with his older brother Itachi and being admired by the other kids but being annoyed because of it. Butch walked by and laughed a little as Sasuke was trying to get away from the fan groups weill Itachi was talking to some of his friends. Butch shrugged and thought "oh what the hell I might as well help the kid scene im stuck here" so he hid behind a bush and pulled him in. "what are you-" Sasuke was interrupted by Butch's hand covering his moth "sshh" the kids ran by looking for him and were gone. Butch took his hand back and let him go "why did you do that for?" asked Sasuke "I figured to help ya but don't get use to it kid this is a one time offer" "why is that?" he asked "cuz im villain kid" Butch replied "you don't look like one*smiles* you seem nice…" Sasuke said "NICE?! Look kid I-" he was interrupted by Sasuke hugging him. In shock Butch hugged him back "why are you hugging me for?" he asked "to say thanks…." Butch said nothing hugging him tighter not knowing it.

Later that day the boys left the kids smiling not knowing it "I wonder if….they are the kids that voice was talking about…" lil did they know they were right and would find out why soon in time….


	2. Boomer and Naruto

Chapter 2~Boomer and Naruto

The next day the RRB spilt up to get to know the kids they meat the day before thinking "we might as well see them scene were stuck here". The blue one named Boomer went to the same spot ware he meat Naruto but he was not their "ware is he?" he asked himself that's when he herd Naruto running from A angry mob and crying "WHAT THE HELL?!" Boomer screamed and flew after them.

"GET THAT DEMON BRAT!!" one of the Men screamed Boomer got PISSED OFF and flew in faster grabbing Naruto into his arms and holding him tight and treins to the mob "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HE'S JUST A KID!!" the mob was surprised this blue man did not know about the Kyuubi (9 tail fox) was the one who almost destroyed the village and that it was inside Naruto. "WELL ANSWER ME!" Boomer screamed with Naruto hugging him crying "cuz he has that demon inside him and if we kill him then the demon will be dead!" a woman said. Boomer was confused what were they talking about? Naruto is just a boy. Pissed off he flew off faster then they could blink and flew inside of A old building trying to calm Naruto down. "it's okay…sshh it's ok…they wont get you…" he said in a calm voice rubbing Naruto's back.

Still crying he askes"why did you…save me?.." Boomer answered "well Idk why…I just got mad when I saw them after you I didn't have time to think..*smiles a lil* besaides you're a nice kid…" Naruto smiled back and calmed down hugging him tight and Boomer hugged back. After a few minets Naruto was sound asleep Boomer smiled and took him home or at lest he tried to he had no idea wear he lived.

"Grate… now how am I sapost to get him home to his parents?" Boomer said to himself then I came down behind him "Boomer…" Boomer jumped and trined around and saw me. I was bright wight with big open angel wings and had blond hair like himself and had blue eyes "I will show you.." Boomer was in shock to see me a Angel right in front of him and he wasent even the good guy!! "wow….I didn't think Angel's liked evil.." he said "we don't" I replied "then why did you ask me and my brother's for help?!" he asked "cuz your not as evil as you think" I replied with a smile Boomer was about to say something but then stopped and asked "can you help me here?!" I smiled and took him to the so clad 'home' of Naruto Uzumaki.

Boomer was in shock he lived in a dump of a apartment and at 6 year's old! With no family to look after him "this is ware he lives?" he asked "yes" I replied. Boomer put Naruto in his bed and grabbed my hand and took me outside without wakening up Naruto. "ok explain now! ware are his parents?!" he asked I answered sadly "he has none.." he was in shock I said that "no family?" he asked "no family or friends at all" I said. He was in shock and asked me a 1,000 questions. "WOW one at a time!!" I answered all his questions in till he got to the last one. "Why is everyone calling him a demon?!" I sighed and showed him the night the 9 tail's got inside Naruto. Boomer was in complete shock he couldn't say a thing. "Now do you see why this boy need's you.." Boomer said "but im evil!!" "your not evil..bad yes evil no…" I replied he said nothing thinking about everything he did and she was right "ok but why do you wont me to be close to the kid?" I replied "you already know and will relies it in time" with that said I dispered.

The next day Boomer went strat to the man in charge the 3rd Hokage. He ran strate to his office and screamed "WHY DID YOU PUT THIS DEMON INSIDE HIM HE DID NOT CHOSE THIS NOW EVERYONE IS TRYING TO KILL HIM!!!" the 3rd was in shock this man was yelling at him "wow clam down what are you talking about?" he asked "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!" Boomer yield. The 3rd was in shock he knew Naruto and smiled knowing he cared and asked "do you wont to take Naruto in as your son?". Boomer was in shock just stand their for a few minuets "what did you ask me?...." Boomer said but the 3rd just smiled in reply. "Of courser…….yes…….I will…." Said Boomer in reply and smiled…


	3. Butch and Sasuke

Chapter 3~Butch and Sasuke

The next day Boomer was having 2nd thoughts about taking Naruto in after all he was only 17. He meat up with his brother's and told them about it and they were in shock. "You have got to be joking…" Brick said and Boomer shakes his head no "well do you care for Naruto?" asked Butch "yes..." Boomer replied "then who cares how old you are if you're willing to be this boy's dad then do it" said Brick "*smiles*yeah I guess your right…." Boomer replied. Then a black hard boy walked up to them it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"hi Green man" he said with a smile Butch laughed a little "my name is Butch remember?" Sasuke sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head with a weak laugh "sorry I didn't talk to you for a long time so I forgot you told me your name" he said nervously Butch smiled "it's ok" he said. "Who's this boy bro?" Brick asked "this is Sasuke" Butch replied "really? then he thought thinks wow…that's the same boy Sakura likes this should be interesting" Brick said "yup" replied Butch. Before Sasuke could say hi to them his older brother came in "their you are Sasuke" said his bother "oh hi big brother" he said smiling and he picked up Sasuke and put him on his shoulder's.

"Who are you?" Butch asked "oh im Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha" he replied "nice to meet ya" all 3 of them replied "it's nice to meet you too I'm sorry for the rush but I should get Sasuke to school ok" said Itachi "oh okay bye" the 3 of them said as they saw them leave. But Butch had a bad felling about Itachi he didn't know what it was but something about him didn't seem right.

As the night passed Butch had a bad feeling something was going on he couldn't sleep knowing Sasuke might be in trouble "why should I be worried about this kid?" he thought "maybe…..I care for him like Boomer does with Naruto…no no…he has a family…and a dad…" thinking about how Sasuke would hug his dad made him feel sick to his stomach he didn't know why but seeing it in his head made his hart drop then the bad feeling came back and he looked worried." snap out of it Butch! I'm sure he's fine besides he has his Brother to protect him" he thought to himself and forced himself to sleep little did he know Sasuke just witnessed Itachi kill his entire family but himself….

The next day everyone was talking about what happed last night with the Uchiha clan being killed. Butch over herd two men talking about it and eyes widen BIG "Sasuke…" he said quietly and run's over to them and tackles the men "EXPLAIN NOW!!! WHAT HAPPED!!" the men told him someone killed ALL of the Uchiha clan but one little boy as they finished it started to rain. "WHO WAS THE BOY?!?" he screamed the man answered "Sasuke Uchiha" Butch sighed in relief and got up helping the man up "ware is he?" Butch asked "at the hospital"the man replied. Butch eye's widened again but flew off FAST! He ran in starte to the desk "WARES SASUKE!" the woman told him Sasuke ran off Butch left without saying anything looking for him in the rain "if I don't find him soon his wounds might get wores and he could catch a cold.." he said to himself worried.

As the day passed the rain stopped and Butch was socking wet but don't care and sees Sasuke at the docks looking down at the water"I wonder what Daddy would tell Mommy.." he thought to himself as he threw a rock into the water and saw Itachi's refection in it and gets pissed"brother.." he said angrily and jumped in. "SASUKE!!" Butch jumped in after him and got him out of the water "Sasuke what are you thinking?!" Sasuke was in shock and said nothing.

Butch got Sasuke out of the water and dried him and himself off "I hard what happened…" said Butch he just looked down crying a little Butch picked him up in his arms and hugged him tight "it's ok..let it all out..." Sasuke hugged back crying "it's not fair…they didn't desver to die…he killed everyone…my mom…my dad everyone…" Sasuke said wiell crying Butch rubbed his back a little calming him down" who ever killed his family is going to die that basterd!" he thought "who did it Sasuke….you can tell me" Butch said in a calm voice. Sasuke replied wiell crying" my brother…Itachi.." Butch's eye's widened in complet shock "his own brother? that…that's just insane…" he thought and his eye's fild with rage but before he could say something Sasuke said "I will kill him…I am a avenger…" he said pissed off Butch was in shock "Sasuke no! you can't let this ruin your life!" "I DON'T CARE!" screamed Sasuke "well I do! You leave Itachi to me…" he said "no you can't! he's to strong he will kill you too!" he starts hugging him tighter and wont let go" please…don't let him kill you…*cries* please..." Butch said nothing and just hugged him tight to him" god this kid… he…"*sighs*.

Later that night he took Sasuke back to the hospital so he can stay their for the night as he was about to leave the woman said "you love this boy don't you?" Butch stopped dead in his tracks "yes…" he replied the woman smiled and said "you know he has no one els to go to why don't you take him in.." Butch was in shock she asked that but at the same time happy he smiled and said" I would love to tell him as soon as he's done here… I will take him in…" with that said he left.


	4. Brick and Sakura

Chapter 4~Brick and Sakura

The a few days after the Uchiha clan was killed both Boomer and Butch started taking care of Naruto and Sasuke but they didn't see them as dad's yet witch was ok with Boomer and Butch they knew it would take a wile but Brick was starting the get lonely and went to look for Sakura.

He walked to her house and saw her older sister Aome(my charter) she had red hair instead of pink like Sakura's and had black eyes she looked over to Brick and smiled that's when Brick notes she had burses every ware and was trying not to cry "are you alright?" he asked her already knowing she was Sakura's sister. "im fine…" she replied but Brick knew something was going on something she wasn't telling him then it hit him "Sakura…" he thought then he asked worried "ware is your sister?".

Aome started to cry "I don't know Dad took her… please you got to help us… our mom… she died years ago so our dad took us in…everything was fine for a long time but…he changed…he stared beating and raping me…he never stops…he hasn't done it to my sister yet…but he will…*crying*he will…".Brick was in shock he thought" a father raping and hurting his OWN KIDS?!" he snapped out of it and told Aome to go home he will get Sakura and ran off in till she was gone and then flew off(after all she would get freak out if she knew he could fly lol).

Brick looked every ware but no sine of her or her dad he got RELLY worried as the sun was going down then he herd a cry it was a little girl crying and scared he knew that cry…"SAKURA!!!" he flew off as fast as he could to ware he herd it and to his shoking view he saw Aome dead in front of Sakura and Sakura was crying on top of her…. He flew down to her and walked slowly up to her"Sakura?" she trind "Brick…"she ran to him and hugged him crying "she's dead…daddy killed her…".

Brick hugged her back holding her close to him and looked at Aome's body and looked down feeling guilty he came to late "everything is going to be ok I promise…" he said calmly. She was scared but felt safe for some reason and calmed down and thought "why this man…brick…why is he worried about me…im just a little girl he meant…aren't I...?". She looked up at him and he was worried he knew he couldn't take her back home to her _dad_ but he had no choice he didn't have the right to take her then again he is _evil_he could just steal her no one would have to know besides maybe he could get her to talk to Sasuke more from what Butch told him he likes her too (yes im a SasukexSakura fan).

She saw it all in his eyes the worry the evil thought he had of taking her but most impotently _love…_ she smiled up at him and rest her head ageist his chest and feel asleep in his arms. He smiled and flew off with her home to his brothers then thinks "if that so clad _Daddy_ever try's to even think about hurting Sakura he will _die_".

When he got their and put Sakura in the 3rd bed they had he told his brothers what happened and they were in shock "you got to be kidding me…he killed his OWN kid…" asked Boomer "yes…" replied Brick "I hope Sasuke doesn't find out he has a BIG crush on her but he never shows it he thinks she's just another fan girl he's scared she will leave when she see's someone more popular then him" Butch explained Brick laughed a little "don't worry she likes him back besides he wont find out" replied Brick "but what do we tell the boys tomorrow when they see her here?" "I don't know…" replied Brick "well one thing is for sure their will be a fight between the boys" Brick and Butch looked at each other then back at their blue brother "why?" they asked "Naruto likes Sakura as well" he replied both Butch and Brick sweet droped"great…" they said sarcastically and then went to bed.


	5. RRB meet Alice

Chapter 5~ RRB meet Alice

The next day Naruto and Sasuke went outside to play surprisingly they were only rivals in Ninja mode and at School but at home they were Best friends for life (BF4L). But then they saw Sakura come out and wondered why she was their Naruto blushed a little wile Sasuke pretended not to care but they both walked up to her. "Hi Sakura" Naruto said smiling "hi Naruto" she said smiling back Sasuke got a little mad but he shrugged it off. Sakura then saw Sasuke and blushed a little "hi…Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke smiled in reply "hi" he said after that the 3 of them started to play together as the RRB and I were watching them.

Naruto went to go to the bathroom as Sakura was swinging on the swing that's when Sasuke saw the bruises on her arms and legs and wondered what happed and walked up to her and sat next to her on the swing "you ok?" he asked "yeah im okay" she replied with a smile "then why do you have bruises?" he asked worried. She blushed knowing he cared and looked down shy "Sakura?" he asked confused "yeah?" "Why do you have bruises?" she looked down with a few tears down her face "my daddy hurt me…" Sasuke was in shock and got mad and you could tell he was about to pop but then Naruto came out. "you ok Sasuke what are you mad at?" Naruto asked "nothing I need to be alone" he got up and walked off Naruto sat next to Sakura"whats with him?" he asked her she just sat their watching Sasuke walk off and blushed knowing he card and smiled big "Sakura?" she said nothing and walked off to tell Ino what happened Naruto shrugged it off and went to skip rocks.

Boomer sighed knowing Naruto will be sad when he find's out Sakura likes Sasuke not Naruto Butch and Brick didn't know what to say but that's when Brick saw a girl watching Naruto and smiled "hey bro look" he pointed to the girl Boomer looked and smiled the little girl was Hinata (yes im a NarutoxHinata fan) she was blushing and pointing her thingers together watching Naruto and giggling. Boomer smiled "I wonder if he even knows she's their" he said "who knows bro" said Butch that's when I came up behind them deciding to tell them why they were chosen to find Team 7.

"Hello boys" the RRB jumped and looked over to me Boomer was the only one who saw me so far so Butch and Brick were in shock to see me. Boomer smiled "hi" he said to me "YOU KNOW HER?!" Brick and Butch asked "yeah she's the voice that got us here" he replied "thank you Boomer my name is Alice I am the Angel of destiny" I told them. "oh I see so why did you bring us here?" Brick asked "well you know part of the reason" the RRB nodded knowing I meant taking them in. "well they would have been okay for a long time on their own and became Team 7 and went on missions Sakura's father raped her A LOT but when she was 10 his sister took her in and she called her mom".

"Oh then…why do they need us for?" I looked down with a few tears down my face "because after they got attacked by Orochimaru he gave Sasuke…a cruse mark…" the boy's eyes widened apishly Butch "wh…what do you mean?..." Butch asked worried I cried and told them EVERYTHING how Sasuke left the village and that Naruto used his demon powers and would lose control over it becase of his depression and how becase Sakura felt so alone her 'dad' could rape her endlessly easily without the other's finding out. The boys were in shock and had tears going down their faces APISHLY Butch "but why? How? WHEN?!" they asked "im afrade I can't tell you know but you will find out in time" and with that I left "WAIT!!!" they said but I was already gone. The boys were in shock and had tears going down their faces they HAD to stop this from happening they just HAD to. After thinking about it they split up to find them hoping that they will change history so no one could take them away....


	6. the trouble begins and New friends

Chapter 6~ the trouble begins and New friends

As the days past the RRB did their best to be good dads but of corse them being only 17 and kids themselves was not helping for them it was kind of like having a baby too soon because they did something stupid (sex) but it wasn't a mistake they did Team 7 needed them adults or not they HAD to be responsible even a stubborn Rowdyruff boy can be serious right? Even so the boys were starting to riles that they were CLOSE to Team 7 like any dad would be for their kid but they wondered…do they love them as dads? As the boys were trying to think of what to do to prevent this horrible fucher from happening Team 7 were in the park playing.

"Do you think Brick and his bros are okay? They seemed worried" Sakura asked.

"im sure their ok…"Sasuke replied unsure of himself for he was worried about Butch

"I hope Boomers ok…" Naruto said worried that's when Ino and a group of kids came in.

"hi Sakura" Ino said with a smile.

"hi Ino" Sakura replied the other kids said hello to Sasuke and Sakura then they saw Naruto.

"what's he doing here?" they asked with a 'get out of here look' Sasuke and Sakura got mad and stand in front of him.

"he's our friend and he's with us" the group of kids were shocked.

"come on Ino they have gone with the loser" they said walking away but Ino stayed.

"no im staying too" she said standing with Sakura and Sasuke who were in shock.

"oh come on Ino" said a boy "even thow Sasuke got low doesn't mean you have to as well" as he said this Sasuke wanted to punch him but he didn't as for their were adults every ware.

"hey leave them alone will ya Naruto my be annoying but after seeing him play with Ino,Sasuke and Sakura he cant be that bad" the kids looked over and saw a boy named Kiba defending them with his puppy Akamaru as he walked over and stood next to Naruto.

"Yeah I agree with Kiba…*sighs* you guys are troublesome anyway" said another boy his name was Shikamaru and he walked in with the group.

"im with you Shikamaru" said a chubby boy who is Shikamaru's best firend like Naruto and Sasuke his name was Choji and he stood next to his best friend that's when a shy girl stood behind Naruto in agreement she was Hinata she blushed badly when she was Naruto smile at her.

Then her cousin joined in with his friends his name was Neji and his friends names were Tenten and Rock Lee. Then soon after word Shino came in making them be a big group of friends with Naruto and he was in shock before they never talked to him now they were defending him?! But then again they did become nicer and started playing them him and Sasuke and Sakura more and actually would say hi to him when they saw him and that went for everyone who was standing in front of him.

The other group of kids were in complete shock and left defeated then Kiba walked up to Naruto "don't worry they wont bother you as long as we are all here" he said with a smile everyone was smiling at him (and Hinata was blushing) and Naruto smiled back that smiled like it would reach cheek to cheek.

As the day went by of them playing together the other kids left saying their goodbyes to the 3 of them and Team 7 headed home. It was late and the 3 of them got lost.

"im scared…" Sakura said "don't worry Naruto and I are here to protect you" Sasuke said with a warm smile making her blush.

Naruto didn't see this but said "you bet we will believe it!" Sasuke and Sakura laughed a little at his comment.

They kept walking in till they all started to get scared not knowing ware they were…then they herd something and jumped "what…what was that?" Naruto asked scared

"I…I don't know…" Sasuke replied also scared wile Sakura was too scared to say anything.

Back at home the boys got REALLY worried knowing they should have been back by now so they flew off to look for them "do you see them?" Boomer asked.

"no" replied Brick then they herd Team 7 scream the boys eyes widen BIG!! And flew off as fast as they could and saw a man taking Sakura away and a herd of people they never saw before grab Naruto to _kill him_and Sasuke was lost in the crowd screaming Naruto and Sakura's names scared.

The boys got PISSED OFF and spilt up.

Brick followed the man in till he lost sight of them and then herd Sakura scream in pain he broke in and saw in horror Sakura's so clad 'dad' raping her Sakura a 6 year old!!

As for Boomer he found Naruto tied up to a post as the angry mob was about to set it on fire and as for Sasuke Butch couldn't find him any ware. What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out.


	7. RRB hears the word “Daddy…”

Chapter 7~ RRB hears the word "Daddy…"

Brick grew red with rage and punch/kicked him off Sakura who was now knocked out.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!!" he screamed as he started to beat the crap out of him and he fought back.

"well well if it isn't her new daddy how cute but you do relies she will NEVER call you 'daddy'!" he said to Brick to mock him but Brick got more pissed off fighting him like nuts.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted and punched him in the face that's when Sakura woke up even thow he hurt her she still loved her 'daddy' because she thinks he didn't do it on purpose (yeah…SURE he did but she's 6 what can ya do?) as she saw them fighting she saw Brick punch him in the face.

"DADDY!" she screamed Brick then relished she was awake and saw she was looking at her dad "you didn't have to hit him Brick!".

Brick was in shock "But Sakura he-"before he could finish her dad punched him in the stomach witch made him cough up blood.

"BIRCK! DADDY STOP!" she screamed crying Brick didn't know what to do at that point he knew she was scared but even more so that she still loved her dad even after all he did to her knowing this made Bricks hart drop.

As Brick and Sakura's dad were fighting Naruto was tied to a post scared and crying a man walked up to him with a stick of fire in his hand and smirks "time for you to die demon…".

With that said he set the straw around Naruto and fire and he screamed trying to get away from the flames the mob cheered as they saw the boy cry thinking their troubles from the demon were over intill…Boomer came in to the rescue and he was PISSED OFF! He put the flames out and untied Naruto and put him down gently taking a good look at him he had a few burn marks but nothing life threatening after he was done and stood up slowly and trend to the mob with his face red with rage his voice became more evil like and scaryer then before.

"you low life scum…this is a inisit little boy and you try to burn him to death… and I thought this town couldent get any lower…" as he was saying this the mob started yelling at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! He's a demon brat he should be DEAD!" a man shouted as soon as he was finished Boomer was right in front of him in a blink of an eye and he twisted his neck killing him a evil smile spread across his face that was the 1st time he killed someone and it felt _good._The next thing he knows the hole mob started fighting him all at once.

As this was going on Butch kept looking for Sasuke worried out of his mined then he hard Sasuke scream and flew to ware he hard it and he saw an X-Ninja and he was looking mad at _Sasuke_. His name was Akio he HATED the Uchiha clan and when he found out their were two left he desied to _kill them_. As he was going to kill Sasuke Butch got in the way and punched him in the face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasuke hid behind Butch that's when Akio used his fighting moves and started fighting Butch and he fought back.

"BUTCH!" Sasuke scramed not knowing what to do he couldn't let him die and for some reason his hart was braking in two like it did when Itachi made him see his dad die…that's when Sasuke relished he loves Butch like a…_daddy_before he could say anything Butch yelled at him.

"SASUKE DON'T JUST STAND THEIR GET OUT OF HERE!!" Sasuke got out of his thoughts and started to run off like Butch told him too as he hard Butch and Akio fight but then he stoped he looked back and saw them fighting and Butch was…_losing_.

Back with Brick Sakura's Dad Ichiro and Sakura…

Brick knocked Ichiro out and walked over to Sakura who was scared "Sakura…it's ok…it's me…" he said as he kneeled down to her.

At 1st she backed away but then she saw the hurt in his eyes when she did that.

"It's ok…its just me D-…Brick…" but before Sakura could do anything in respond Ichiro came from behind and hit Brick across the head and Sakura screamed Bricks head was bleeding but he didn't care he just wanted to get Sakura out of their away from _him_.

"Man you are stupid you shouldn't let your gard down buddy boy" he grabbed Sakura's arm tightly and she tired to get away.

"no daddy it hurts!!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP!" he said as he slapped her at this Brick got PISSED OFF and made him let go of her by twisting his rist as he gave a yelp of pain.

Sakura was in shock but the more he saw her so clad 'daddy' keep on fighting brick and not give a dame about her being their weil Brick did made her feel something for Brick that she never felt around her real dad "is…this how I am supposed to feel about my daddy…" she thought to herself.

As this was going on Boomer was fighting the mob and was wining at 1st but he was out numbered and was starting to lose when Naruto woke up and saw what was happening in shock.

"what's he…" he began but didn't finish as he felt something he never did before towards the 3rd that was like a dad to him before Boomer came in "is this…is this what im sapost to feel with a daddy?" he thought.

At this time in each situation the RRB were about to be killed by their opponents the kids watched in shock with tears down their faces and they screamed with all their hart "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" to the RRB…

The RRB's eyes widen WIDE relishing they just called them Daddy…for the 1st time the kids knew they loved them more then a kid would with their dad and clad them daddy….

To be continued…


	8. RRB and Team 7 are family

Chapter 8~ RRB and Team 7 are family

As soon as they herd Team 7 call them daddy got a power that they didn't even know they had. As Ichiro was about to Kill Brick and after Sakura screamed Daddy he relies Sakura running to him with wide eyes he knew if he doesn't stop him now she will jump in the way…he grabbed her dads rist with a speeding light and threw him ageist the wall with eyes glowing red.

"Daddy!!" Sakura screamed as she hugged bricks legs tight scared he was going to die. Brick smirked "she will never call me daddy hu?" he said to Ichiro as he was getting up "now theirs nothing holding me back…"he said as he grabbed his neck "Sakura look away this will get messy…" he said and she did as she was told and back away a little so he could have room.

The next thing Brick knows he's on fire and didn't relies it and he killed Ichiro like he was nothing. As he calmed down he went back to normal and tried to Sakura and kneeled down to her with his arms wide open and she ran into his arms like her life deepened on it and hugged him as tight as she could.

"are you ok Daddy?" she asked he said nothing but just hugged her back tight to him holding her in his arms like any father would crying…of happiness…. "Daddy? You ok why are you crying?" she asked worried and hugged tighter.

"im ok…im just…happy…" he said as he held her crying promising himself that he will never leave her behind for he needed her he needed his Baby girl….

Back with Boomer and Naruto…

As soon as Naruto screamed Daddy Boomer got stronger on the spot and blasted everyone off him as his eyes glowed dark blue "close your eyes and cover your ears…this is going to get ugly…" he said and Naruto did as he was told the next thing the villagers knew was a hug wave coming from behind Boomer came out of no ware and drowned them ALL.

He calmed down and walked up to Naruto and picked him up into a hug and Naruto hugged back like it was the only thing he knew how to do "I love you Daddy…" he said and as he said that Boomer hugged him tighter crying because he was so happy "I love you to Naruto…" he said and he messed up his hair playfully and Naruto gave him a warm smile.

As all of this was going on Butch was fighting Akio and was about to be killed intill he hard Sasuke yell "DADDY!!!!!!" as he herd him he saw Sasuke running up to them as fast as he could crying and just before Akio's sword killed Butch he stopped it with his bear hands with his eyes glowing dark green and he killed Akio with lighting like it was nothing.

Sasuke was crying so he didn't see it as he got their he saw Butch back to normal and calm "Daddy?"

Butch turned around and kneeled down to him and hugged him "I thought I told you to get out of here…you could have gotten hurt…" he said as Sasuke hugged him back as tight as he could.

"I didn't want to lose you…not like I lost my 1st daddy and mommy…" Butch smiled with tears down his face and hugged him tighter.

That's when I came into the picture…the boys were seroned by black holding the kids tight to them and wondering what's going on "what the hell is going on?!".

That's when they saw me…I know this will seem mean but I needed to have them take a test so I know I chose the right ones to take care of the kids…so I came before them.

"oh thank god its just you Alice" Boomer said to me I gave them a sad look on my face and the RRB gave me a odd look "you ok?" Brick asked confused.

"Im sorry but I have to take you boys back to town…it doesn't work out if you stay with them anyway…" the RRB's eyes widened and held Team 7 closer to them who were now asleep in their arms smiling (AAWW!).

"NO! you cant do that!!" they yelled at me "im sorry but I-" but before I could finish they interrupted me.

"NO! we are not going any ware!" Butch yelled "please… she needs me…don't take Sakura away from me…" Brick said as his eyes were filling up with tears "we will do anything for them don't take them away from us!" Boomer yelled and was crying a little.

"BESIDES WE DIDENT ASK TO COME YOU TOLD US THAT WE WERE MENT TO TAKE CARE OF THEM AND NOW YOUR TELLING US YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM US!" they yelled at me crying I was in shock by their response to my test I knew they got close but I didn't think they would love them this much.

As I relished I have made the right choice I couldn't think of anyone else who would even be as good as them… a big smile came across my face "so you will stay with them…" I asked "YES!" they yelled and so I said.

"then you are now the fathers of team 7… witch means their full names are now…Sakura Haruno Rowdyruff… Naruto Uzumaki Rowdyruff…and last but not least Sasuke Uchiha Rowdyruff" after I said that I left and the RRB were thankful I didn't take them away and they lived with them for now on like fathers and their kids but they didn't think Team 7 was a good team name for them instead they will be clad...Rowdyruff Ninjas. But little do they know that their counter parts the Powerpuff girls were starting to wonder what happened to the Rowdyruff boys.

To be continued….


	9. PPG come in

Chapter 9~ PPG come in

As moths have past the Powerpuff girls have been beginning to wonder what happened to their counter parts the Rowdyruff boys.

"Ok this is odd not even the RRB can hid this long" Blossom said.

"yeah something must of happened to them…" Bubbles said worried.

"oh why should we care?! It's not like we like them!"Buttercup said annoyed**(No** **this is not RRBxPPG their just friends in this story yeah I know shocker!)**.

"true but you have to admit we did like them as friends and when we aren't fighting they are kind of nice to us" Blossom admitted.

"she's right you know" Bubbles said "oh whatever" Buttercup replied that's when I knew that they could help the Rowdyruff's in the time to come…so I came down to them as they were walking home that night….

"It just doesn't add up…why would they just disappear like this?" Blossom asked herself in her thoughts as for Buttercup she was listing to her Ipod and Bubbles was just lost in thought witch might have been about something like boys, shopping or animals.

Then black came around them leaving them in nothingness "WHAT THE?!" the PPG shouted then I came down and the girls stared at me in shock "who are you?" Buttercup asked.

"my name is Alice I am the angle of destiny" I replied.

"you're an Angel?!" Bubbles shouted in reply.

"yes I am" I told them.

"why come to us is the world in trouble and we have to save it?" Blossom asked "yeah because im ready for some butt whopping" Buttercup said ready to fight.

I laughed a little "no nothing like that but I do need your help" I replied.

"oh then what is it?" Bubbles asked.

"you know the Rowdyruff boys right?" I asked "yeah" they replied.

"well I am the one who took them a-"then Buttercup interrupted me.

"wow! Back up! You mean to tell me you asked the RRB for help before us?!" she asked.

"yes" I replied "WHY?!" they asked and that's when I should them everything from the day I 1st talked to the Rowdyruff boys. The girls were in complete shock.

"But why do you need them to take care of the kids? I mean I know its bad but its not life threting to the world is it?" Blossom asked.

"no its not but…if we don't save them…then they wont be able to save us from what's to come…" I replied.

"what is that suppose to mean?!" Buttercup shouted.

"you will fined out in time young one now will you help or not?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"what about Townsville?" asked Bubbles.

"don't worry I will take care of Townsville and you will also have the power to come between the two worlds as well so when the Town needs you then you can go" I replied then the girls thought for a meant and said "alright we will do it" so I used me powers to get them to the leaf village.

"WOW! Make over!" Buttercup shouted when they arrived then the village town people started staring at them for they looked so much like the RRB it was not even funny.

"what?" Bubbles asked then a man walked up to them "are you related to the Rowdyruff boys?" the girls were confused why would this man think they were related and how did he even know them before Buttercup could punch the man out Blossom said "yes we are their cousins" she lied "oh" the people said as they went on their way.

"why did you do that?!" Buttercup asked.

"well we cant just say oh were super hero's and the RRB are our counter parts they will think were crazy besides the RRB and us do look alike" Blossom replied.

"that makes scene I guess" Buttercup replied that's when Bubbles saw a little blond boy **(can anyone guess who it is?)**and that boy was Naruto **(if you got it right you got a cookie!).**

"hey who's that?" Bubbles asked that's when Blossom got a good look at the kid and was in shock.

"its that Naruto kid that Angel told us about" Naruto saw them and walked up to Bubbles "hi" he said with a smile "aw what a cute kid" she said and messed up his hair playfully.

"you think everything is cute" Buttercup said in a quite annoyed tone.

"you look a lot like my Daddy" he said with a smile the girls relished who he meant "is this father of yours name Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"yeah that's him how did you know?" he asked "we will explain later can you lead us to them?" Blossom asked "sure" he said with a smile and lead them to their home it was their that PPG and RRB would see each other again after 4 moths…


	10. the PPG and RRB meet again

Chapter 10~ the PPG and RRB meet again

When Naruto got them back to his place the RRB were playing around with Sakura and Sasuke "im home" Naruto said and Boomer picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"good to have ya b-Bubbles?!" he asked surprised then Brick and Butch looked at the girls also in shock.

"Blossom?!" said Brick.

"Buttercup?!" said Butch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" all 3 of them shouted thinking they were their to take them back to jail.

"now calm down! Were not going to take you back with us!" Blossom told them and they sighed in relfe "then what are you doing here?" asked Brick.

"it's a long story" Blossom replied that's when the kids asked "who are they?".

"oh thi-" but Brick was interrupted by Blossom "were their cousins" the RRB looked confused but the girls gave them a just play along look. "oh nice to meet you" Sakura said with a smile.

"these are our kids this is Sakura" Brick said.

"this is Naruto" Boomer said and he put him back down off his shoulders.

"and this is my son Sasuke" Butch said messing up his hair playfully and the girls smiled at them.

"im Blossom and Bricks closest cousin" Blossom said with a smile "im Bubbles" Bubbles said with a giggle "and im Buttercup" Buttercup said patting Sasuke on the head.

As the day went by and the RRB put RRN **(Rowdyruff Ninjas the new name they have from the last chapter)** in bed "alright start talking" Brick said in a serious tone "well believe it or not but after a long time we got worried about what happened to you guys and this angel came down and told us EVERYTHING" Blossom told them.

"let me guess her name was Alice right?" Boomer asked and Bubbles nodded her head yes "that figures she must of sent you guys here to help" Butch said "yeah but she said we will be going back home the next day so I don't know why were here" that's when I came down to them.

"so I could talk to you all at once" all 6 of them jumped at my sudden appearance then sighed "don't do that!" they all shouted "sorry" I said "ok whats going on here?!" Buttercup and Butch said at the same time.

"the reason why I wanted you to save them…was so they can save us from whats to come…" I told them "what do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"well…after about 3 moths of Team 7 being dead **(Naruto dyeing from the nine tails, Sasuke getting assented because he was going to destroy the village and Sakura doing suicide) **a new enemy came a enemy only Team 7 or should I say Rowdyruff Ninjas could defeat at lest…the ones raised by the Rowdyruff Boys" I replied and the boys and girls were confused.

That's when I said "do you boys remember that you gave them your blood a couple moths ago?" I asked and the girls were in shock.

"yeah I gave mine after I got Sakura back home the night I killed her dad scene she was loseing so much blood" Blossom looked strait at him when he said _killed_ but Brick just gave her a I had no choice look and she left it alone.

"yeah and I gave some of mine to help Naruto control that demon" said Boomer "and I gave some to stop the sickness Sasuke had" Butch answered.

"well that DNA of yours will be put to good use in their sistum…and Butch, Buttercup…"

"yeah?"

I looked down knowing they wont like what I was going to say APISHLY Butch "Sasuke still trys to leave the villge when he gets older…".

"WHAT?!!!!!" the two of them shouted "don't worry I know you two will be able to stop him" I admitted and they calmed down a little.

"now then PPG will you help RRB raise RRN every now and then?" the girls nodded their heads "alright then…from now on your 3 are RRN's ants" the girls smiled at that thought.

"I will tell you the rest when the time comes…" I said and dispered leaving PPG with the power to go home and back as they pleased.

"I guess this is how its going to go then" Bubbles said "yeah I sapose so…" Boomer admitted that's when the girls waved good bye and went back to town.

And over the years the RRB took care of them year round and the PPG would come visit them to see how they were every 3 moths and all of them lived happy lives intill that time comes….

The end

**Aother note: don't worry this isn't the end of Rowdyruff Ninjas the next part of this story will be up soon! And yes the PPG will be in it more ^^**


End file.
